Can I Love you?
by Alia DragFillia
Summary: Lucy sudah lama memendam perasaannya pada Natsu, tetapi saat dia mulai memberanikan diri untuk menyatakannya Natsu sudah berkencan dengan Lisanna dan Lucy jatuh sakit.Apa Lucy bisa menyatakan perasaannya pada Natsu?
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail Hiro-sensei's property..Aku hanya Aouthor yang ingin mengubah hidup mereka XD

* * *

*Lucy POV*

Pagi itu, aku sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi sekolah..aku menguncir kesamping sedikit rambut ku dan membiarkan yang lain ambil tas sekolah ku dan segera berangkat ke sekolah ku..Fairy's School , Aku Lucy Heartfillia 17 thn.

Belum lama aku keluar dari rumah seseorang yang tak asing lagi bagi ku memanggil ku "LUCEE~!", teriaknya dari kejauhan sambil mengejarku,seorang anak laki-laki , dia memakai syal bewarna putih, dan juga seragam sekolah yang berasal dari sekolah yang sama dengan berwarna salmon dan dia mempunyai 2 pasang maya onyx , Dia adalah Natsu Dragneel 17 thn.

Lucy: Ohayo, Natsu ^^ mau bareng dengan ku?

Tanya ku lembut padanya..lalu dia menunjukan senyuman khas nya itu, entah kenapa setiap aku melihatnya jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tiba-tiba ada tangan hangat yang menarik tangan ku

Natsu: Ayo Luce..kenapa kau jadi bengong sih? hahahaha..aku aneh Luce *dengan nada meledek*

Lucy: *blush* Diam kau bodoh / aku t-tidak aneh tau! *agak kesal*

Kami berlari kesekolah mengingat itu sudah siang..tak lama setelah itu kami sampai memasuki ruangan dengan tanda XII-B saat kami masuk seperti biasa kelas sudah sangat ramai, ada yang mengobrol, mengerjakan PR (?), dsb. Aku melihat kearah wanita berambut Scarlet, dia tersenyum ramah pada ku.

Erza: *smile* Lucy, ayo duduk disini ^^

Katanya sambil menunjukan kursi yang kosong disebelahnya tetapi saat aku akan menuju kursi kosong itu Natsu menarik tangan ku dan itu membuat ku cukup terkejut.

Natsu: Kau kan janji akan duduk disamping ku weirdo

Wajahnya sangat lucu, dia berusaha menyembunyikan warna merah yang muncul dipipinya tetapi aku sudah melihatnya, aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil melambaikan tangan kearah Erza dan mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Natsu.

* * *

Normal POV

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dan Happy-Sensei memasuki ruangan, dia berdiri diatas meja dan menyapa anak-anak di kelasnya.

Happy: Ehm! Sebelum aku memulai pelajaran aku akan memperkenalkan murid baru pada kalian..*melihat kearah pintu* silahkan masuk.

Lalu masuklah seorang anak perempuan berambut silver pendek, dia tersenyum lembut lalu membungkuk

Lisanna: Ohayo minna….Nama ku Lisanna Strauss, 17 thn..mohon bantuannya *membungkuk*

Natsu memperhatikan wanita itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya lalu dia berdiri dari kursinya, Lucy terlihat bingung melihat tingkah Natsu, lalu Natsu mulai membuka mulutnya.

Natsu: L-Lisanna? *tatapan kaget*

Lalu anak perempuan itu melihat Natsu dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, sepertinya dia sangat merindukan sosok Natsu, anak wanita itu berlari kearah meja Natsu dan memeluknya dengan erat..dan itu membuat Lucy terlihat agak murung.

Lisanna: *memeluk Natsu sambil menangis* Natsu..Aku tidak percaya ini kau! Aku merindukan mu…

Happy: apa kalian membutuh kan waktu? *mengangkat cakarnya* (Happy –sensei seekor kucing)

Natsu mengangguk lalu menarik tangan Lisanna keluar kelas, Lucy hanya terdiam melihat Natsu seperti tiba-tiba pindah kekursi Natsu untuk sementara hanya untuk menenangkan menggenggam tangan Lucy dan tersenyum padanya.

Erza: *tersenyum* Lucy..kau baik-baik saja? *agak khawatir*

Lucy:*mengangguk* terimakasih Erza aku baik-baik saja kok

Kata Lucy sambil memaksakan senyumannya terdengar bel istirahat Berbunyi, Erza dan Lucy mendekati Lisanna dan Natsu yang sedang duduk dikantin, mereka saling berkenalan dengan Lisanna dan makan siang bersama.

Erza: *sambil memakan cheeses cake-nya* Jadi kalian ini berteman sejak kecil dan akhirnya bertemu lagi?

Lisanna: *mengangguk* Ya, aku tak menyangka bisa satu kelas dengan Natsu *blush*

Lucy hanya memperhatikan Lisanna yang lengket pada Natsu, dan Lucy juga menyedari wajah Natsu yang memerah itu, dia menarik nafas panjang dan berdiri dari kursinya.

Lucy: *sigh* Maaf aku baru ingat ada yang harus aku kerjakan *tersenyum* Ja Ne~

Kata Lucy sambil meninggal kan mejanya, Natsu terlihat bingung dengan tingkah laku Lucy, dia memustukan untuk mengejarnya. Dia berlari mengikuti Lucy dan menarik tangannya untuk membuatnya berhenti.

Natsu: *menarik tangan Lucy* Oy, Kau kenapa luce? *agak murung*

Lucy: *menggeleng* Aku baik-baik saja, aku Cuma belum selesai mengejarkan tugas kok *menarik tangannya*

Lucy pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Natsu tanpa sepatah kata lagi, saat dikelas yang terlihat sepi dia duduk dikursinya dan melihat kearah jendela sambil menghela nafasnya.

Lucy:*sigh* ada apa dengan ku? Apa aku cemburu? *menidurkan kepalanya* Aku rasa-

Kyaa! Ikh!

Kata Lucy sambil memegang dada kirinya yang terasa sangat sakit itu. dia terjatuh dari kursinya dia terus memegangi dada kirinya itu, lalu sambil menahan sakitnya dia mencoba berdiri.

Lucy: *memegang dada kirinya* sa-sakit..kenapa?ikh! rasanya sakit sekali..ihk *menahan sakit*

* * *

#Pulang sekolah# (Lucy POV)

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi aku langsung merapikan barang-barangku dan keluar dari sekolah, aku masih bingung tentang sakit yang kurasakan itu…Aku tidak membicarakan ini pada Natsu ataupun menghindar mereka, saat itu aku tidak pulang kerumah tetapi aku menuju rumah sakit tempat Tante ku berkerja Gerandine.

Sebenarnya dia adalah sahabat kedua orangtua ku,tetapi aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai tante ku sendiri, saat tiba dirumah sakit aku langsung masuk ke tersenyum dengan sangat ramah lalu dia menyuruh ku untuk duduk.

Gerandine: Jadi Lucy, apa yang membuat mu datang kesini *meletakan minuman didepan Lucy*

Lucy: entahlah…tetapi, dada kiri ku sangat sakit tante..entah kenapa tapi ini sangat menyakitkan..seperti ditusuk oleh pisau.

Gerandine terdiam mendengar ucapan ku dia langsung memeriksa ku, dengan wajah tau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dia menyuruh ku menebus obat dan bila sakitnya semakin parah dia menyuruh ku kembali lagi. aku mengucapkan terimakasih lalu pulang,

Saat aku tiba didepan rumah, ada Natsu yang sedang bersandar di pintu depan rumah ku, dia berdiri saat melihat ku lalu tersenyum, Aku menundukan wajah ku.

Natsu: Selamat datang kembali Luce

Katanya dengan nada khawatir, aku diam tak membalas sapaanya. Entah tetapi aku merasa sangat takut untuk berbicara perasaan yang mengganjal aku tetap berusaha tersenyum.

Lucy: *tersenyum* Aku pulang, kau kenapa ada disini Natsu?

Kata ku mencoba terdengar se ceria mungkin, dia hanya tersenyum lalu mendekatiku…Entah dia tau aku berpura-pura atau apa tetapi dia mengelus kepala ku seperti anak kecil.

Natsu: *mengelus kepala Lucy* Gak papa kok, aku hanya ingin melihat mu tersenyum, hehehe *grins*

Kata-katanya itu membuat pipiku memerah, aku tak kuasa menahan tawa aku akan membuka pintu, rasa sakit itu kembali, aku mencoba sekuat hati menahannya,..aku tidak ingin Natsu mengetahuinya

Lucy: *menahan sakitnya* Na-Natsu..M-Mungkin Ja-Jangan Ha-Hari i-ini ka-kau mam-mampir, maa-maaf y-ya..

Kata ku sambil menahan sakit yang kurasakan, tubuh mulai bergetar menahan rasa ini, aku bisa merasakan pandangan Natsu yang bingung, tetapi dia mengerti aku dan dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal lalu pergi, aku langsung masuk kedalam rumah..Kaki ku terasa lemas aku pun terjatuh didepan pintu..sakit ini makin menjadi-jadi.

Lucy: *menangis* Sa-Sakit! Ikh…a-aku ti-tidak ku-kuat Ikh!

Pandangan ku mulai buyar, aku tak bisa menggerakan 1 jari pun..dan semua tiba-tiba menjadi gelap.

* * *

#Normal POV#

Sore itu Erza memutuskan untuk mampir kerumah Lucy, dia mengetuk pintu tetapi tak ada jawaban, dia mulai meneriakan nama Lucy..tetapi tetap tak ada jawaban yang terdengar. Karena khawatir dia mendobrak pintu, dan dia terkejut melihat Lucy terbaring lemas di lantai.

Erza: LUCY! *berlari mendekati Lucy*

Erza mengendong Lucy ala putri dan menidurkannya di tempat tidurnya dia mengambil handuk kecil dan mengkompres Lucy, tak lama setelah itu Lucy mulai membuka langsung mendekati Lucy dan duduk disamping tempat tidurnya.

Erza: Lucy…Syukurlah kau sudah sadar *terlihat lega*

Lucy: er-Erza? A-aku dimana?

Erza: Kau dikamar mu luc..ehm, apa kau keberatan menceritakan yang terjadi? *menunjukan obat Lucy*

Lucy terdiam melihat Erza memegang obat yang grandine berikan padanya, lalu Lucy akhirny mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi pagi, Erza terdiam mendengar perkataan Lucy.

Erza: Ja-Jangan bi-bilang kau-*wajah terkejut*

* * *

Wah...Lucy kenapa nih XD Salam kenal minna, aku Aouthor baru disini ^^ ohon bimbingannya...Please Rn R minna -san ^^


	2. Please Stay Alive

Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima Property,..Aku hanya Aouthor yang mau mengubah hidup mereka XD

* * *

$Normal POV$

Lucy:*mengangguk* sepertinya… *menahan tangisnya*

Erza menunduk, suasana menjadi hening seketika, lalu Erza memeluk Lucy dengan erat..Lucy mengembalikan pelukan erza dan menangis dalam pelukannya.

Erza: jadi…apa Natsu tau tentang hal ini?

Lucy: *menggelengkan kepala* tidak..dia tidak tahu…

Erza: *sigh* kalau begitu aku akan memberitahunya..

Lucy tiba-tiba menarik tangan Erza dan menundukan kepalanya.

Lucy: Jangan,,,,dia sedang bahagia sekarang karena bertemu lagi dengan lisanna…aku tidak mau menjadi penghapus senyumannya itu…kumohon rahasiakan ini darinya.,..

Erza: lucy…

*Esoknya* *Lucy POV*

Sore itu aku sedang berjalan ditaman yang tenang itu, karena Natsu meminta ku bertemu sangat senang..sudah beberapa minggu kami tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama..

Aku menunggu kedatangannya..Tak terasa 2 jam berlalu tetapi dia tak juga datang, aku memutuskan untuk pulang,..tetapi saat aku akan pulang..kepala ku mulai sakit lagi, pandangan ku mulai buyar dan dada ku terasa sakit lagi…Ini lebih buruk, tiba-tiba aku mendapat sms dari Natsu..ternyata dia ada kencan dengan Lisanna dan lupa mengabari ku..hehehe…

Lucy:Jadi, dia dan Lisanna berkencan ya? apa aku akan dapat kesempatan?ugh! *memegang dadanya* Ikh! E-Entah i-ini sakit karena apa? Ugh! Karena aku tak bisa merelakan mu, atau karena jantung ku ini..ikh *menangis* Yang kutahu…Ke-Keduanya membunuh ku…Natsu…

* * *

2 minggu kemudian

Sakit ku semakin buruk, tetapi aku berhasil menyembunyikannya dari Natsu, Saat ini sekolah kami sedang liburan musim panas..saat itu tiba-tiba aku mimisan..aku cepat-cepat ke kamar mandi dan membersihkannya tetapi ini tidak mau berhenti…seseorang..tolong…

Aku mendengar langkah kaki menaiki tangga rumah ku, dia membuka pintu kamar mandi dan ternyata dia Erza, dia langung mendekati ku dan memasukanku ke mobilnya, tanpa kata-kata lagi Erza langsung membawa ku ke Rumah sakit. Lalu dia mendapatkan kamar untuk ku dirawat..

(Dikamar Rumah Sakit)

Erza: Jangan paksakan diri mu lucy! Apa kau mau mati! Kenapa kau siksa diri mu seperti in? *menahan tangisnya*

Aku hanya terdiam, menunduk mendengar Erza..aku bisa merasakan seberapa khawatirnya dia..pengorbanannya selama ini terlalu besar untuk ku.

Erza: *menunjuk dirinya* Kau tidak sendiri lucy! MASIH ADA YANG PEDULI PADA MU! AKU LUCY!DAN NATSU DIA PSTI PEDULI PADA MU *menangis*

Lucy: Er- *suara gemetar*

Erza: *memeluk Lucy* Kumohon..bertahanlah..ingat perasaan mu pada Natsu..ingat tawanya..jangan menyerah untuk hidup…

$Normal POV$

Jauh dari Rumah sakit Natsu sedang berjalan dengan Lisanna, Lisanna menggenggam tangan Natsu tetapi wajah Natsu terlihat murung, seperti pikirannya berada ditempat lain.

Lisanna: Natsu..apa kau baik-baik saja *wajah khawatir*

Natsu: huh? Owh..hehhee..iya jangan khawatir *tersenyum*

Tetapi senyum Natsu hanya sementara saat Lisanna tak melihat senyum itu hilang lagi, Natsu sedang memikirkan Lucy, dia khawatir padanya, karena Lucy tidak ada dirumah dan dia tak menghubungi Natsu. Natsu menghela nafasnya dengan frustasi…Dia tidak bisa menghilangkan bayangan Lucy yang sedang tersenyum dari pikirannya.

Tiba-tiba hp nya bergetar, Natsu langsung mengeluarkan hp nya dari saku jaketnya, saat dia melihat ternyata ada sms dari Erza, Erza mengirimkan sebuah linkdan dia menyuruh Natsu untuk membukannya, tetapi saat Natsu akan membukanya Lisanna memanggilnya

Lisanna: Natsu,,..ayo pergi..kenapa kau malah diam saja?

Natsu: O-okay..*memasukan hp nya kedalam saku*

Natsu tidak jadi membuka link yang Erza kirim padanya, padahal saat itu Lucy sedang dirawat dan keadaanya memburuk..Lucy telah dipasang alat pendektesi detak jantung dan alat untuk membantu pernafasannya, Erza melihat ke hp nya berulang kali tetapi tak ada balasan,..

Erza: Dasar bodoh! Tidakah kau tau Lucy sedang berjuang disni? Kau dimana? *melihat kearah Lucy* bertahan lah…Lucy…

Lucy: *sulit bernafas* ikh...!

Tiba-tiba Lucy mulai meringis kesakitan dan detak jantungnya mulai tak karuan, Erza mulai khawatir padanya..dia langsung memanggil suster dan dokter..Lalu Erza berdiam diri didepan pintu kamar Lucy dan membiarkan Tim medis melakukan tugas mereka.

Erza: *menunduk* Maafkan aku...Lucy, aku kan mencarinya..bertahanlah...

* * *

Wah..Lucy makin buruk keadaaanya apakah Lucy dapat menyatakan perasaannya pada Natsu? Bisakah Erza membantunya? kita tunggu nanti saja yaa ^^ Mohon R n R nya ^^ 3 arigato~


	3. Last Hope

**Last Hope**

**Fairy Tail Hiro mashima's property : aku hanya author yang ingin mengubah hidup mereka XD**

**Warning: Fluffy inside**

* * *

_Di tempat Natsu_

Natsu dan Lisanna sedang makan malam di sebuah Café,Natsu seperti tidak ada disana,..pikirannya ditempat lain, Lalu Lisanna memegang Tangan Natsu dan itu membuatnya terkejut.

"Apa kau menyukai ku Natsu?", Tanya lisanna tiba-tiba dengan suara yang lembut.

Natsu hanya terdiam…dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa..bahkan dia tidak mengerti tentang perasaanya sendiri..Lisanna tersenyum lalu menarik nafasnya.

"Begitu ya? Jadi kau salah mengartikan "suka" mu pada ku? Aku mengerti", balas Lisanna menanggapi sikap diam akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"lisanna..aku aku..*sigh* maaf..ada yang harus aku lakukan" Kata Natsu sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Lisanna hanya tersenyum lembut pada Natsu "semoga kau berhasil..Natsu.." Kata Lisanna setegah berbisik.

Natsu berlari keluar dari café dan berlari mencari Lucy..tiba-tiba dia berhenti karena seseorang memegang pundaknya..saat Dia menoleh, Pipinya dipukul sangat keras dan membuat pipinya ada bercak merah.

"DASAR BODOH! KEMANA KAU SELAMA INI?" Kata seorang perempuan dengan rambut scarlet.

"Erza?" , Kata Natsu sambil memegang pipinya yang ditampar Erza.

Erza menarik syal Natsu lalu dia mulai menangis, Erza tidak kuat lagi menahan air matanya,

"APA KAU SUDAH MEMBACANYA BODOH?", Kata Erza sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Natsu menanggapi Erza dengan wajah bingung, "membaca ap-", Natsu tiba-tiba terdiam.

Natsu baru teringat tentang Link yang Erza kirimkan, dengan cepat dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka link yang ada didalamnya…Ternyata itu adalah alamat Blog lucy, dia terdiam…Dilihatnya banyak post dari tahun ketahun, bulan ke bulan, dan ada yang baru beberapa hari. Natsu mulai membuka post yang dikirim musim semi yang lalu.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Tadi siang aku dan Natsu bermain ditaman..senangnya XD aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipinya itu..lalu tiba-tiba pipinya memerah loh 3 apa dia juga suka pada ku ya?

#Berharap

* * *

(Natsu POV)

Aku membuka post-post Lucy yang lain..semuanya berisi tentang kenangan kita..tangan ku mulai gemetar, aku marah pada diriku sendiri, kenapa aku tidak menyadari perasaanya selama ini,..

" ke-kenapa baru sekarang kau menunjukan ini?" Tanya ku penasaran kepada Erza yang sedang menghapus air matanya.

" Karena aku memegang janji kupadanya…" Jawab Erza singkat pada ku.

"Tapi? KENAPA SEKARANG?", Tanya ku pada Erza agak keras karena terbawa suasana hatiku.  
"KARENA KAU HARUS TAU PERSAANNYA NATSU!" Kata Erza sambil menaikan volume suaranya.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam, aku tak bisa berhenti membaca pos-post ini, semua tentang perasaanya. Pandangan ku tertuju pada satu post, saat aku akan membukanya,..Erza berkata..

"Dia, sedang kritis Natsu..Dia mengidam Gagal jantung *tubuh gemetar*" Kata Erza tiba-tiba dengan tubuh gemetar.

Aku tersentak mendengarnya, Nafas ku seakan berhenti seketika..aku merasakan tubuh ku mulai begetar..lalu aku membuka post Lucy yang baru dikirim satu minggu yang lalu..

* * *

Dear diary,

Aku tidak percaya aku bisa mengidam penyakit ini, tetapi aku harus kuat menghadapi ini kan? Anggap saja cobaan..tetapi ada yang membuat ku sedih..yaitu aku masih belum bisa menyatakan perasaan ku padanya,..Walau kenyataan itu menyakitkan tetapi dengan melihat senyum , bagaikan luka ini telah disembuhkan…Kami-sama , Jika aku tak sempat menyatakannya..kumohon sampaikanlah untuk ku…Perasaan ku..Pada NATSU..**Aishiteru yo…Natsu**

* * *

tanpa pikir dua kali, Aku langsung berlari sekuat tenaga kearah rumah sakit tempat Lucy dirawat, Dipikiran ku..hanya dia..hanya Lucy seorang..kenapa aku baru menyadarinya..kenapa? Lucy…tunggu aku…

Saat aku sampai didepan pintunya aku bisa mendengar suara pendektesi jantung yang masih menunjukan garis kehidupan…Aku membuka pintu itu dan melihat Lucy terbaring lemas..tapi tiba-tiba aku mendengar bunyi yang panjang… ku lihat kearah alat pendektesi jantung , itu tak menunjukan apa-apa hanya garis lurus….

"LUCY!" kata ku spontan sambil berlari kearahnya tetapi aku tertahan oleh suster yang menarik tangan ku.  
"Kumohon anda tunggu diluar.." Katanya dengan wajah panic namun tetap berusaha menenangkan ku...Aku terjatuh lemas di depan kamar Lucy.

Tubuh ku gemetar tak henti-henti…perasaan takut yang luar biasa menyelimuti ku…Para medis sedang berusaha menyelamatkan lucy…tetapi ada seorang dokter wanita yang keluar dari ruangan dan menggelengkan kepalanya…Erza yang entah dari kapan ada disamping ku langsung terjatuh lemas…

"TIDAK…DIA TIDAK-IKH!" Aku tak mau menerima itu, aku masih bisa merasakannya disana.

Aku berlari kedalam ruangan dan menggenggam erat tangan Lucy yang telah terbaring itu,..Perih itu yang kurasakan…

"Lucy…Kumohon bukalah mata mu..aku disini..Lucy! " Kata ku dengan sambil berharap dia akan membuka matanya lagi.

aku merasakan air mata mulai jatuh dari pipi ku..tangan lucy pun mulai agak terasa dinging, tetapi aku tak melepaskan genggeaman ku..

"KUMOHON KEMBALILAH! AKU INGIN MEMELUK LAGI..AKU INGIN TERTAWA LAGI BERSAMA MU! MAAF AKU TAK MENYADARI PERASAAN MU LUCY…TAPI KUMOHON KEMBALILAH PADA KU!"

Rasa ini, tak tertahankan lagi…Perasaan ini mulai meluap, aku takut kehilangan dia…Aku takut Kehilangan Lucy..

"KAU BILANG KAU AKAN BERJUANG UNTUK KU, AGAR KAU BISA MENYATAKAN PERASAAN MU! TAPI KENAPA KAU PERGI LUCY? KUMOHON..IKH..LUCY…KUMOHON KEMBALILAH PADA KU",

Aku terus berharap dia akan menggenggam tangan ku dan tersenyum

"Aishiteru yo…Lucy…" Bisik ku padanya, aku menyadarinya aku menangis..karena takut kehilangan dia.

Aku terus menggenggam tangan itu..tak berniat aku melepaskannya.. Ketakutan ini makin menyelimuti ku..penyesalan yang mendalam,,,

Kami-sama..kumohon beri aku satu kesempatan lagi untuk melindunginya, memeluknya, mendengar tawanya,..onegai!

aku bersungguh-sungguh…Aku benar-benar mencintainya…

* * *

Normal POV

Natsu masih berlutut disamping tempat tidur Lucy, dia menggenggam tangannya dengan erat..Dia terus berharap agar Lucy kembali kepelukannya,..Ketulusan yang hanga terpancar darinya…

Tiba-tiba tangan dingin itu mulai terasa hangat dan bergerak, Natsu mengangkat kepalanya melihat kearah wanita berambut pirang itu tanpa melepas genggamannya..Lalu terdengar suara lirih namun lembut, Suara yang sangat ingin dia dengar, suara itu memanggil namanya…

"Nat..Su.."

* * *

End of the Story~ :D

Bagaimana pendapat kalian, Mohon dimaafkan ya kalau banyak kesalahan..aku masih pemula...Arigato untuk Review dan Masukan-masukannya ^^ Pelase R n R minna-san ^^v


End file.
